Just When I Think I'm Out They Pull Me Back In
by stonerloner
Summary: Six years out of Neptune and all of its turmoil Veronica finds herself drawn back into town for the wedding of an unlikely duo. A should be simple visit turns rather complicated as she's forced to face everything she was running from.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon boy, keep up!" Veronica called out to her pooch as they ran the familiar trail as they did every morning. It was something about the brisk California morning air that always made her feel at peace. It was her favorite part of the day before she had to plug herself into the real world.

Veronica was now living San Francisco, she had been living there for the past six years. She graduated from Hearst with a Criminal Law degree, but the passion Veronica once had to pursue law became close to non-existence.

Wanting to cut ties from Neptune and all of its turmoil, V packed up her hybrid and headed north. Rediscovering her passion for photography, Veronica decided to try her hand as a freelance photographer. She made a decent amount of money for her and Backup to live a comfortable life. Every now and then her dad would send some cases her way if they were in her area. She knew that no matter how many professions she took up, she'd always be a PI at heart, it was in her blood.

Veronica slowed her pace as she entered into her complex. Making her way to her front door she greeted her neighbor then checked her mailbox. Once inside Veronica got herself and Backup some water then sat at her kitchen bar and went through the stack of mail.

Most of it was junk mail but one piece of mail particularly caught her attention. The envelope was a Tiffany Blue color decorated with lacy embroidered flowers, with the words "You're Invited" in bold black calligraphy. It was addressed from a P.O. Box in Neptune but didnt say who sent it.

Curiosity peeking, Veronica ripped the envelope open not caring if she destroyed the decor. She damn near spit her water out as her eyes widen at the words displayed in front her.

**_"Ms. Cindy Mackenzie & Mr. Richard Casablancas Jr. request the honor of your presence as they become one."_**

Veronica was in complete and utter shock. She didn't know which part shocked her more, the fact that Mac was getting married or that Dick Casablancas was the guy in question. Veronica knew Mac was dating someone but she was pretty hush hush about it. All V knew about the mystery man was that he owned his own business and that his name was Richard. Because everyone including teachers and the local sherriff's department had always called Dick by his nickname, Veronica forgot his actually name was in fact Richard.

Trying to wrap her head around the matter at hand, Veronica grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured herself a very large glass.

After a few gulps of the expensive liquid, V noticed another piece of paper folded up inside of the envelope. She unfolded the paper and read:

_**"Surprise! Now I'm sure you have a bazillion and one questions but Bond, I promise to answer them all when I see you this weekend! Yes, I said this weekend! I can't shop for my dream wedding dress without my Maid of Honor by my side. Oh yeah that reminds me, would you be my MOH? Im assuming the answer is yes, so I'll see on Saturday!  
P.S. don't forget to pack your dancing shoes gal pal, the next two weeks will be a non-stop party!  
xoxo Q"**_

Reading Mac's note instantly made Veronica smile, she could feel the excitement reading Mac's words.

"Looks like we're going home boy." Veronica said plopping down on her bed as Backup jumped on her lap and barked for approval.

Veronica knew this trip back home would possibly cause her to face some issues and people she'd been avoiding.

Bags packed and Backup riding shotgun, Veronica flipped her shades down and headed to Neptune. It was only a four hour drive to Neptune and she figured if she left now she could beat traffic and be in Neptune by noon.

/

Veronica pulled into the quiet subdivision and shut off her car, she let Backup out then followed suit. Before she could get her bags out she was bombarded by an adorable caramel colored little boy.

"Ronica, you're here! Mommy Ronica's here!" The little boy sang out.

Veronica lifted the kid in the air and gave him the biggest hug.

"I've missed you so much." V said still clinging to the child. "How old old are you now, like seventeen?" She asked teasingly.

"No silly, I'm five." The boy smiled, looking up at her with his blue eyes that resembled hers.

"Veronica, it's good to see you." V hears Alicia say from behind. She extends her arms for a hug and the two embrace.

"Colby sweetheart, go play with Backup while I talk to your sister." Alicia said to her son as she and Veronica took her bags from the car.

"Can't say we were expecting you. It's been what almost a year since we've seen you." Alicia says closing Veronica's trunk a little harder than she should.

"Look I know you're probably pissed at me but-." Veronica started to talk but was cut off.

"I'm not pissed at you Veronica I'm hurt, and even though your father will never admit it out loud he's hurt too. Ever since your dad and I told you about his cancer last year, you shut us out." Alicia tells her step-daughter.

It was true when Veronica found out her dad had the Big C, it was like someone had ripped her heart from her chest. So not being able to deal she did what she did best, she ran. And instead of driving to Neptune every other weekend like she normally did to have Sunday dinner, she made excuses. She made so many that eventually they stopped begging her to come. And in doing so she missed birthdays and most importantly her little brothers first day of kindergarten.

"I mean get it, he's your superman and knowing that he may have found his kryptonite scares you. He needs you Veronica. I may be his wife but you, you're his rock." Alicia speaks. "But you're here now and that's what counts right? Your fathers in his office,I'll take your bags to the guest room." Alicia says giving V a small smile.

Veronica nodded her head and returned the smile, then made her way down the hall to her fathers office.

"What's this? I come home after a long drive from Frisco, and there you are, lounging." Veronica says entering Keith's office.

Keith turned around startled but ecstatic to see his baby girl standing in the flesh. Instead of replying to her witty remark he pulled her in for a tight hug. They both let out a deep relaxed breath as they held on to one another.

"I've missed you pop." Veronica said a little above a whisper, breaking the silence and their embrace.

"I've missed you too kid." Keith said staring at his daughter.

Veronica knew he'd never say anything about her not being home in awhile. Keith was aware of how Veronica dealt with things. So even though he would've wished she was there when he started his first round of chemo, he understood.

"So what brings you to town?" He asks, taking her hand as they sit on the small office couch.

"Mac's wedding, apparently she and Dick Casablancas are tying the knot next Saturday." Veronica says still in shock.

"Oh yeah, Alicia and I received an invitation yesterday. It's about time those two did, they seem really great together." Keith says.

"What? You knew?" Veronica says surprised at her fathers response.

"Yes, everyone in town knew they'd eventually get hitched. I was surprised at first myself but that Casablancas kid really got his self on track. He even has his own Real Estate Agency, in fact he's the one who sold Alicia and I this house. That gift of gab he has turned out to be useful, the guy is one hell of a salesman."

"Wow." Was all Veronica could say. Dick Casablancas a realtor, this she had to see for herself.

"How long you staying, just until the wedding?" Keith asked changing the subject hoping she planned to stay a little longer.

"Uh I'm not sure, but I do feel like I owe you some daddy daughter time being that I haven't been around as of late." Veronica said lowering her head as she felt a rush of guilt come over her.

Keith knew Veronica felt bad, but she was here now and that's all he could want.

"Hey kid, didn't I ever tell you about frowning? It gives you wrinkles. You being here now makes up for whatever you're feel guilty about. I love you Veronica." Keith says kissing her on the forehead.

"And I you." Veronica replies.

Veronica and Keith walked into the kitchen, where Alicia was fixing lunch while Colby was glued to the television with Backup by his side. Keith couldn't help but think how much this resembled Veronica and Backup when she was Colby's age.

"I hate to break it to you honey but I don't think your brother is going to let you go back to San Francisco with that dog." Keith joked.

"Speaking of your brother, I just got off the phone with Wallace. He's excited to see you, he wants you to meet him." Alicia says.

"Where is he?" Veronica says a little too excited.

No matter how much distance she tried to put between herself and the people she loved when she left Neptune. Wallace wouldn't allow her to shut her out, he made drives up to San Francisco and they emailed once a month. She hadn't spoken to him in the past six months, which is why she was excited to see him.

"He's down at his and Eli's shop." Alicia says while cutting the crust off of Colby's PB&J.

"Shop? I only know one Eli and there's no way we're talking about the same guy." Veronica says eyebrow raised.

"Automotive repair shop, and yes we're talking about the same guy. F&N Automotive has been up and running for about six maybe seven months now. Those guys have worked their butts off to get where they are." Alicia says proudly.

First Dick the real estate agent, now her best friend/step brother is business partners with the ex gang member who duct taped him to a flag pole.

"He also wanted to ask you to pick up lunch for him and Weevil on your way." Alicia yells out to Veronica before she exits.

/

Veronica headed down to Java the Hut, remembering how much Wallace loved their food. While waiting for her order she heard a familiar voice of a nearby customer. The voice was a little deeper and masculine which was throwing her for a loop.

It wasn't until the customer turned around that she realized it was Logan.

"Shit" She cursed.

Veronica and Logan hadn't spoken in the past four years. They tried being together a few times while still at Hearst but things fell apart like they always did. They briefly rekindled while she was in San Francisco but tragedy struck their relationship once again. This time Veronica decided it was time to pull the plug and severed all ties with Logan.

Veronica turned away before he could make her out. She ducked behind a booth trying not to be seen and she was almost in the clear before her order was called.

"Order for Veronica Mars!" The hostess belted out.

She tried to quickly grab her food before being made. As soon as she turned around she ran smack into the person she was avoiding.

"Alone again?" Logan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naturally." Veronica says forcing a smile, it was no doubt that she was uncomfortable being in his presence.

The two stood in front of eachother silently before Logan spoke.

"So are we gonna just stand here like strangers or can I have a hug?" Logan says extending his arms out, Veronica gave in to the gesture and hugged him.

She caught a wiff of his scent, this smell was unknown to her. It wasn't the same manly musk she had grown accustomed to the years before. They released from each other's embrace, as another silence fell between the two.

"So what brings you to town? Last I heard, I believe you were in Seattle." Veronica says to Logan who he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Logan had to admit his former flame looked good, real good. Although her facial features had matured she still looked like the same Veronica to him. Logan had always liked Veronica's sense of style it wasn't like most girls, it was simple. Her blonde locks were pulled up into a messy bun, oversized shades hid her baby blues. She wore short shorts that showed off her petite legs and her butch boots gave her a slight lift in height.

"So you've been inquiring about me? That's cute." Logan joked causing Veronica to give him a playful jab. "I'm actually in the process of moving back to Neptune, but my main reason is the same reason I assume you're here." Logan says.

"Mac's wedding?" Veronica says more of a question than a statement.

"Correct. On account of she's marrying my best bud, and I am his best man." Logan says proudly.

"What a coincidence I happen to be the Maid of Honor." Veronica tells him.

Logan instantly flashes a smile at her.

"So I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of eachother then."

"It would appear so." Veronica replies looking down at her feet. "Well it was nice seeing you Logan, I have to get this food to Wallace and his 'business partner'." She says using air quotes to put emphasis on that last part.

"Yeah I should let you go, so I will uh see you tomorrow then." Logan says holding the door open for her.

Veronica gave him a small smile which he returned, then she hopped in her car. Once Logan was out of sight, she exhaled deeply and laid her head on the steering wheel. Just seeing Logan brought back a ton of emotions good and bad. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of head or at least to the back. Veronica was here for two reasons, to reconnect with family and to be apart of her best friends special day. Neither of the two involved rekindling any old flames with Logan fucking Echolls.

/

"Looking good Navarro." Veronica whistles out to the Latino.

"Veronica Mars, I heard you were in town." Weevil smiles lifting himself up from under the car.

She holds out the trays of take out. "I come baring food."

She watches him as he makes his way over to where she's standing. Weevil had matured well. Judging by his massive forearms and the way his tank top hugged his chest it was obvious that he worked out. Veronica had always thought he was good looking but now he was gorgeous.

"You're looking good." Veronica says letting her inner thought slip as she handed him his food.

"You're just now noticing this V?" He playfully retorted, accepting the food.

"Shame on me for not noticing it sooner, we could've went to prom together all those years ago." She bantered back.

Weevil and Veronica had grown accustomed to the innocent flirting and the bantering back and forth, followed by the occasional sexual innuendo. Their friendship had been a unique one, he was always there to help her out of a jam with no questions asked. Veronica always returned the favor, it would usually involve a slew of questions asked beforehand but none the less she always came through.

"I thought I heard your voice." Wallace said emerging from the office.

"Little bro!" She exclaimed as she pratically jumped in his arms. Luckily Weevil was standing by to catch Wallace's food from falling out of her hands.

"I hate it when you call me that." Wallace laughed as he caught her in his arms.

"I'll let you two catch up, I'll be in my office on lunch." Weevil said to them, then disappeared into his office.

"C'mon have lunch with me." Wallace said nodding for Veronica to join him.

"But what about work, I don't want to keep you, you look pretty busy." Veronica spoke.

Wallace gave her a look.  
"Did you by any chance see that huge sign out front? It says F&N Automotive, in which the 'F' stands for Fennel. Which means your little brother is a boss and these people are my workers, they can handle it I promise." Wallace says leading Veronica into his office.

Veronica stepped inside and took in the spacious room, family portraits decorated his desk and his college degrees were plastered on the wall. The main attraction was Wallace's high school basketball jersey that he framed and hung behind his desk along with old awards and achievements.

"Someone's not ready to let go of his glory days I see." Veronica chuckled as she took a seat on the leather couch.

"Hey now! It was either this or I let it collect dust in the garage with the risk of Jackie tossing it out." Wallace said.

"How is the misses anyway?" Veronica inquired stealing a fry.

Almost in an instant Wallace's adorable smile turned into a somber look.

"Divorcing me actually. Know any good lawyers?" He spoke.

"Oh my God! Wallace I'm so sorry. What happened? I thought everything was going good, I mean you guys have been together for so long and what about Chloe? You guys just had a baby girl." Veronica questioned wanting answers.

"I thought so too, but she hasn't been the same since she had the baby. Her doctor said she was experiencing postpartum depression, so we set her up for some counseling but nothing changed. Eventually she shut me out and neglected Chloe. About two months ago, I got a call from our neighbor saying Chloe's been screaming all morning. When I get there all of Jackie's things are gone and the baby's in her playpin bawling her eyes out." Wallace explained with a lump forming in his throat.

Veronica scooted closer to her best friend to comfort him as he continued.

"Chloe had to of been left alone for hours because when I got there her diaper was completely full. She was also starving, her feeding board read that she hadn't eaten since I fed her before I left for work at six that morning. Then a week ago I received the divorce papers, they stated irreconcilable differences and a custody agreement."

"Wait, she wants to fight you for custody?" Veronica interrupted practically yelling.

"Not exactly, in fact she wants to terminate all her rights and give me full custody. She says Chloe was a mistake and she just wanted her old life back. So without hesitation I signed them. If she didn't want to be with me anymore fine I can handle it, but to just abandon your kid, is unforgivable and the ultimate betrayal by a mother. How am I to explain to my kid, that her mother didn't want her." Wallace spoke with hatred.

Veronica and Jackie had never really saw eye to eye, they definitely differed when it came to Wallace. This if anything was definitely the icing on the cake.

"Good riddance." Veronica says.

The two spent the rest of the day going over the divorce papers, Veronica was obviously going to be representing as Wallace's attorney. They got so wrapped up with the case and reminiscing that by the time they finished it was close to five. Wallace had to go and relieve the sitter, leaving Veronica to catch Weevil just as he was closing up shop.

"Aren't you suppose to have like people to do this for you now?" Veronica says sneaking up behind the Latino.

"The guys worked hard today I sent them home and told them I'd lock up." Weevil says. "But since you're here, mind lending a hand?" He asked the blonde.

She smiled and sat her bag down, then grabbed a mop to clean up the grease spills throughout the garage.

"So." She started to say while mopping.

"So what?" Weevil asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How does Wallace seem? He just informed me of some personal problems and I just wanted to know how he seemed to be doing." Veronica explained.

"I assume you're talking about the thing with him and the misses, well soon to be ex misses?" He says causing Veronica to give him a surprised look.

"Don't give me that look chica. Fennel and I don't just work together, we're actually really good friends. We've worked through our differences an he knows I've changed my spots. But anyway, I told him I could hold the fort down if he wanted take some time and spend it with Chloe, but I guess he likes being here to keep his mind busy. I admire the guy cause I know if I were him I would've lost it and probably ended up sitting in a cell somewhere." Weevil informed.

"Yeah and then I suspect I'd be getting a call to either bail you out or represent you at your trail hearing huh?" Veronica joked.

"How else do you except to get some type of use out of that fancy law degree that I hear you don't even use." He smiles

"Who says a girl needs a fairy godmother when she always has you looking out for her?" V said returning the smile.

After cleaning up shop, Weevil locked up and walked V out to her car.

"Don't tell me that's yours?" Veronica said stopping in her tracks. "I thought you traded that thing in a long time ago." Veronica asked Weevil referring to the Harley parked on the side.

"Well maybe the leopard didn't change all of his spots." He laughed. "And if I'm not mistaken I still owe you a ride on my big hog, am I right?" Weevil added opening up Veronica's car door.

"Man Weevs, you sure do know just what to say to make a girls knees weak." Veronica chuckled hopping into her car.

"Goodnight V." He smirked giving her a wink as she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ronica, are you still sleeping?" Veronica hears her little brother whisper.

Next she feels a finger poking at her side, then her cheek. She glances over to the alarm clock with eyes half open. Seeing that it read 7:17 a.m. caused her to groan, flipping over to her side she locked eyes with her adorable baby brother. Now how could she be upset with that face.

"If you're waking me up, I expect there to be bacon." Veronica joked with the little guy.

"Can I lay with you?" Colby asked softly.

"So I take it there's no bacon?" She asked giving him a look.

The little boy shakes his head no.

"Fine, hop in." Veronica says scooting over to make room for the five year old.

Almost immediately Colby fell asleep after joining her in bed. Veronica laid there with him sleeping on her chest, thinking about how much of his life she had missed out on in the past year. How self absorbed could she have be? Not only did she abandon her ill father but she also abandoned the little boy who looked up to her.

Not being able to sleep, she carefully moved Colby over and tucked him in her bed. She had to meet Mac at the in an hour so she hopped in the shower and turned on a pot of coffee.

"You're up early." Veronica hears Alicia say walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Colby sort of woke me up this morning wanting to sleep in bed with me. He's still in there sleeping with Backup." Veronica told her step-mother taking a sip of coffee.

"I guess he missed his big sister." Alicia spoke. "We've all missed you Veronica." She added giving Veronica a smile before going to check on Colby.

/

Veronica's GPS signaled for her to make a right and in doing so she pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful home she'd ever seen.

"This can't be Mac's place." Veronica spoke aloud.

She dug in her messenger bag to double check the address on the note. According to the note she was at the correct address. The home had to be at least 3,000 sq ft.  
Mac's software company must be reeling in the big bucks she thought.

Veronica walked up to the bright red door but before she could knock it swung open.

"Eek! I'm so glad you're here!" Mac squealed hugging Veronica tightly. Veronica hugged her back matching her tightness.

"Mac you look gorgeous! And your haircut. Amazing! You've come a long way from blue highlights." V joked.

"You look gorgeous yourself. Still the comedian I see." Mac smiled. "C'mon, everyone's waiting." She added.

Veronica gave her a confused look.

"I thought we were going dress shopping for your dream dress?"

"We were, well we are. Dick's mom had some strings pulled and instead of us going to them the dresses are coming to us. So grab a drink and let c'mon." Mac informed pulling her friend into the den.

Once inside Veronica spotted Parker. She watched as the leggy blonde walked over in their direction.

"Veronica Mars! It's good to see you." Parker chirperly spoke hugging Veronica.

"Parker Lee, you look stunning as usual." Veronica smiled.

They exchanged pleasantries before being interrupted.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin. Shall we start with the bride first?" The flamboyant wedding coordinator asked.

"Uh, no! Let's get my bridesmaids and Maid of Honor fitted first." Mac offered.

"Very well then. You with the legs, let's start with you." He said referring to Parker.

While Parker was getting fitted and the others were going through the rack of dresses, Mac took this time to play catch up with her bff. She gave Veronica the play by play on how she and Dick became a thing.

***Two years ago***

It was no secret that Mac and Dick were polar opposites but the one thing they had in common was Cassidy. Cassidy's birthday had arrived like it did every November 9th. But instead of Mac ignoring it like she did every year, this year she decided to pay a visit to his gravesite.

It was to her surprise to find Dick there with a half empty case of beer. Part of her wanted to turn and go back to her car, but she choose not to and sat next to the tombstone. Neither Dick or Mac spoke a word to eachother out of respect for the other. Dick handed Mac one of the beers, she accepted and drank up.

They sat at Cassidy's grave for hours quietly enjoying the brisk autumn wind, by now the sun had gone down, so Mac got up to leave. She noticed Dick was in no condition to drive and usually under no circumstances would she offer to help Dick Casablancas but today she would.

"Look, I can't let you drive and I can't let you sleep here on account of freezing temperatures tonight so get up." Mac explained nudging Dick with her foot.

"I'll be fine." Dick mumbled lying with his face in the grass.

"I'm not asking you Dick, I'm telling you so for once don't argue and just do." Mac said holding her hand out to help him up.

Dick sat up and took her hand, unable to properly stand Mac supported him the best of her ability, being that she was only 5'3. She helped him in the passenger seat of her SUV and buckled him up. Mac hopped in the drivers seat and started driving towards Dick's residence The Neptune Grand.

"Where are you taking me?" Dick asked with closed eyes.

"To your suite at The Grand so you can sleep it off." Mac informed him.

"No, stop the car." Dick protested opening his eyes. "I can't go there."

"Why not that's where you live?" Mac asked confused still driving,

"Please stop the car." Dick said again.

Mac did as she was told pulling over to the shoulder. Dick unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to get out but Mac stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? And why can't you go home?" She questioned him.

"I just can't deal with Logan, at least not today." Dick said softly

"Why not he's your bestfriend?" Mac asked still holding onto him.

"And Beav-I mean Cassidy was my brother. I can't talk to Logan about what happened without him getting freaked out. He watched my little brother take a dive off a 20 story building." Dick spoke with tears falling from his eyes.

Mac was taken aback by Dick's tears, it something she certainly didn't expect to see. Se also didn't expect for her to do what she did next.

"Well I gotta take you somewhere, is my place okay." She asked giving him a small smile then leaned over and gave him a hug.

Dick looked at her confused he didn't know why she was being so nice to him, he didn't do anything to deserve it. He returned the hug and wiped his eyes. That night Mac saw a different side of Dick Casablancas and it was the start of something beautiful.

***Present Day***

"Wow, Mac I am so happy for you. It'll still take some time getting used to but you're happy and you're glowing so Dick's alright with me." Veronica smiled at her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt. Mac, Naomi's here with samples she needs you to decide on a flower arrangement by today." Dicks mom Betina says.

"You go ahead Mac, I'll just hang around and wait for my turn to be fitted." Veronica says

"Actually I could use your opinion." Mac tells her.

They walked to the next room, where there are dozens of flower arrangement samples scattered among the table.

"These are beautiful." Veronica says walking over to an arrangement of white dahlias, pink roses and white hydrangeas.

"That's my favorite as well." A voice says from behind.

"Veronica Mars, meet my florist/dress designer/everything Naomi Laine." Mac said introducing the two women.

"This isn't the Veronica Mars is it?" Naomi asks with a huge smile.

"I promise I'm not as horrible as whatever you may have heard." Veronica chuckled somewhat joking.

"I've heard nothing but good things from Logan." Naomi tells V

"Logan as in Echolls?" Veronica asks eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he's my fiancée." Naomi gloats flashing her huge rock for everyone to see. "We got engaged last night!" She squealed as everyone oohs and awws at the size.

"You've got to be kidding me" Veronica says to herself giving Naomi a fake smile and congratulations. Then headed over to the bar to order a couple shots of vodka.


	4. Chapter 4

"Veronica can I talk to you for a moment?" Mac says dragging her friend away from the bar.

Mac takes Veronica into the den area while the others mingle and drink.

"I know you're probably pissed at me for not telling you about Logan and Naomi. And I'll admit Dick and I played a hand in the two of them becoming a thing but I swear I had no idea they were that serious. It's only been a year." Mac says pleadingly.

"Long enough to get engaged, and less than twenty four hours after I ran into him." Veronica scoffs taking another sip of her beverage.

Mac felt horrible, she thought that ship had set sail for Veronica and Logan but judging by Veronica's behavior she was wrong.

"Give me that." Mac says taking the drink from Veronica's hand. "I'm gonna need you to pace yourself V, and what do you mean you ran into Logan yesterday? Why didn't you tell me, I would've gave you the details about his love life."

"Doesn't matter anyway Logan and I are ancient, this just kind of caught me off guard that's all." Veronica says. "I'm fine, the next two weeks are about you." V adds.

"Veronica-" Mac starts to speak.

"Where is my misses?" Dick interrupts walking into the house with Logan and groomsmen in tow.

Mac ran to greet Dick, her were eyes lit up and a huge smile looking almost permanent was plastered on her face. The soon to be husband and wife embraced and shared a passionate kiss, while everyone clapped and cheered them on.

Veronica made her way to where everyone was gathered. She glanced over and saw Naomi holding tightly on to Logan as if she was afraid Veronica was going to steal him from her. Logan avoided eye contact with Veronica as she passed by making her way to where Dick and Mac were standing.

"Aye Ronnie." Dick greets, calling her by the nickname only he uses. "Long time no see. You're looking good girl." Dick smiles.

"Honey, are you hitting on my bestfriend right in front of me?" Mac joked.

"You know I only have eyes for you Macky." Dick replied making goo goo eyes at Mac as they share another kiss.

"Alright you two break it up, break it up. I need you boys to go with upstairs to get fitted for your tuxs and you miss lady it's time to decide on your dream dress." Mac's mom Natalie says excitedly.

Before the guys went upstairs Mac and Dick sucked face again. Naomi gave Logan a passionate kiss as well , almost as if she was marking her territory. Dick noticed the show Naomi was putting on and all he could do was shake his head.

"I think this is the one." Mac smiles walking out wearing a soft white mermaid style gown with a tiered skirt.

"You look beautiful, I can't believe my baby's getting married." Natalie says crying tears of joy.

"I thought we agreed no tears. No matter how old I get you'll always be my mommy and I'll still be your baby always and forever." Mac says sharing a tender moment with her mom.

"I'm glad you like the dress it's my newest design." Naomi smiles walking over to Mac.

"Like? No I'm in love with it, thank you so much for everything Naomi." Mac said sincerely.

"No thank you Mac for letting me design your dream dress and helping me build my clientele here in Neptune." Naomi smiles. "Now that you've got you're dream dress how's about we toast."

Everyone grabs a drink and raises their glass.

"Here's to dresses, champagne, and new friends." Naomi toast looking directly at Veronica.

"Cheers!" The women say as they drink up.

/

"Dude, you know your old flame and your new flame are definitely gonna bump heads." Dick said to Logan once they were alone.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asks.

"C'mon you saw the way Naomi kissed you, she was totally trying to get a rise out of Ronnie. What were you thinking proposing to your new girlfriend hours after running into your old girlfriend? Explain it to me bro cause I'm confused." Dick spoke.

Logan could admit that he acted before he could think when he proposed to Naomi. He was still processing the events at this very moment.

"I just, I don't know man. When I ran into Veronica yesterday I admit I was happy to see her and part of me got to thinking could this be another chance for us. But the more I got to thinking about going down that road again, I realized what would happen." Logan tried explaining.

"And what would happen? You two would fall back in love and do that whole make up thing?" Dick playfully mocked.

"Exactly. Everything would be sweet at first but then you know, we'd come to an obstacle and instead of working through it she'd run. Then once again we'd both be left broken or least I would. You saw what I overcame from the last breakup, the drugs the depression. I'm not going back down that road man." Logan finished.

Dick remembered Logan and Veronica's last breakup all too well. He had never seen his best friend so distraught. Dick helped Logan get through it, he checked Logan into a rehab facility in Seattle with the best physicians on payroll.

After a year Logan emerged in better spirits. He liked Seattle so much he moved there permanently, which is where he met Naomi through Mac. About a year ago Mac had flown out to Seattle to do some consulting at Naomi's now old job. Her first thought was that Naomi was gorgeous and had an incredible personality. So naturally Mac immediately wanted to play matchmaker, so she set her up with Logan.

The two hit it off, Logan loved how accepting Naomi was of him and his past. She didn't try to fix or mold him into her idea of perfect. When Logan told her he was moving back to Neptune she didn't hesitate to moving with him.

"I get it bro, you did what you thought was the best to protect your heart. But can I just say you and Ronnie will never be done, you guys have this crazy chemistry it's inevitable. Don't take my word for it, just ask yourself do you love Naomi?" Dick tells Logan before heading downstairs.

"Thank you all for coming, I'll see you on Wednesday for the rehearsal dinner." Mac spoke, saying goodbye to the last of her guests.

It was now just her, Dick, Naomi, Logan and Veronica. They all stood around in an awkward silence.

"I should get going." Veronica says grabbing her bag not wanting to be the fifth wheel.

"You don't have to go, I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up." Mac says wanting her bff to stay.

"I really do. Alicia and Colby are out so my dad's home by himself, and I don't like him being alone." Veronica said truthfully.

"You sure you can drive Ronnie, you were tossing shots back like a pro." Dick said.

"I think I'll be okay." Veronica states.

"You sure? One of us could give you a lift, it'd be no trouble at all." A concerned Dick says trying to persuade her.

"Yeah, I could even give you ride. I'm going that way anyway." Logan speaks up.

"No thanks." She snaps a little.

Mac gave her a look.

"Okay. How about we spend Monday together then, just the two of us." Mac offered feeling really bad about tonight and because she really did miss her best friend.

"Yeah Monday sounds good, I'll see you all later." Veronica half smiles as she rushes out the door.

/

The next day Veronica woke up with a slew of texts from Mac, all apologizing for last night. Veronica decided to wait on replying to Mac, she wasn't mad at her or anything she just needed to take in things.

Missing spending time with her dad they did a little daddy daughter time. It wasn't the normal bonding you'd expect, she accompanied him as he went in for a round of chemo treatment. It really meant a lot to Keith to have Veronica at his side. After chemo he was pretty beat so Veronica brought him home and helped him in bed. She hated seeing her dad in this state but he was a fighter and she knew he'd make it through this.

She closed his bedroom door and waited for Alicia to get home. While she was waiting she sent Wallace a text asking for some bonding time later on today. He replied back telling her to stop by the shop around four.

Four arrived and Veronica heading to F&N Automotive to vent to her brother. When she pulled up she noticed Wallace's Lexus wasn't there.

"You seen Wallace? He told me to meet him here at four." Veronica says walking up to where Weevil was working.

"Uh yeah he left about twenty minutes or so ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon." The Latino said putting the finishing touches on the car he was working on.

"I have a spare key to his office if you wanted to wait inside." He offered the blonde.

She took the key from Weevil and went inside of Wallace's office. She must've dozed off waiting for him because when she awoke it was almost six. Veronica checked her phone seeing a missed text message from Wallace stating he had to take a rain check because Chloe was sick. Hence why he left work earlier.

Veronica replied to Wallace telling him it was okay and to give Chloe a get well soon kiss for her. She walked out to the floor and saw everyone cleaning up their station, getting ready to leave.

"Calling it an early night?" She asked one of the guys.

"Yeah we've been slow all day, boss said to pack it up." The young male answered.

She scanned the floor looking for the boss in charge and spotted him engaged in what looked like a heated phone conversation. He saw her looking in his direction and ended the call.

"Everything okay?" She asked making her way over to him.

"Just some family stuff, my niece Ofelia got into some trouble today.

"I remember her from that whole cash box ordeal our senior year." Veronica said chuckling. "How old is she now?"

"Sixteen and out of control." Weevil says shaking his head.

"Weren't we all." Veronica replies.

"Well were you being caught having sex in the backseat of a stolen car?" Weevil asks a little angry.

"Uh no, but this one time at band camp." Veronica says trying to lighten the mood.

Weevil chuckles and shakes his head at the petite blonde.  
"Anyway, any word from Fennel?"

"Yeah he text messaged me asking for a rain check on my venting session, Chloe's sick he went home to relieve the sitter early." Veronica tells him.

"Venting session?" Weevil says eyebrows raised.

"Yup. Only my second night back and I believe I've already made an enemy. You know me though, making friends everywhere I go. But anyway I just wanted to vent to him about it." She shrugged.

Weevil could tell by watching her speak that whatever it was really bothered her, no matter how hard she tried to shrug it off.

"Well I know I'm no Fennel or anything but I do have to two perfectly working ears. You know if you wanted to talk about it." Weevil offered.

Could this be? Did Eli Navarro, former notorious gang member, just offer to be the Loralie to her Rory Gilmore? Veronica chuckled as she thought to herself.

"What's so funny?" Weevil asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just never pictured you for the shoulder to cry on type of guy." She informs him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me V." He says flashing her a smile. "So about that venting session?"

Veronica and Eli spent the next few hours just talking. She told him about the Logan and Naomi dilemna and he dished on his family drama. Veronica even told him about her dad's cancer and how she just completely abandoned him.

Weevil was surprised when he spotted tears slipping out of her eyes. He never knew this Veronica, this was new to him. He had always seen the comical witty badass side of her, seeing that she too was human was a nice surprise.

Not thinking anything of it, Veronica laid her head on Weevil's shoulder. Although they had never spoke it aloud, they weren't just two people who occasionally used one another for favors, they were friends.

V never thought in a million years that she'd be sitting in Weevil's office eating pizza and venting about her personal life. It was nice. So nice in fact that she got comfortable and before she knew it she was asleep.

Eli didn't know whether or not to wake her up or let her sleep. Being that he knew she had a rough night last night he decided to let her sleep. He carefully grabbed the remote off the table without waking her and clicked on the flat screen. Weevil flipped through the channels and stopped on South Park. He sat the remote down and enjoyed his favorite show with his favorite blonde sleeping on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Brrrring, brrrring.

"Dad, get the phone!" Veronica moaned still half asleep. Brrrring, brrrring. "Dad!" She yells again.

Brrrring, brrrring.

"Daddy, the phone please!" Veronica cries out pulling the blanket over her head. Finally, she hears the call picked up and tries to salvage what's left of her sleep.

"Daddy huh? If I'm not mistaken aren't we suppose to like you know do the deed first before you go calling me daddy? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Weevil says leaning against the door, causing her to shoot up. Veronica realized she wasn't at her dads but in fact in Weevils office on a pullout couch. She remembered them talking until late last night, he must've felt sorry for her and let her crash there.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily giving him a look.

"Almost eight." He spoke. "I'll let you get yourself together, there's coffee brewin' out here, I know you're a zombie without it." Weevil says smiling at the disheveled blonde before leaving out the office.

"Oh by the way I'd never call you daddy, Papi suits you much better." Veronica says before shutting the door causing Weevil to laugh out loud.

Veronica took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before joining Weevil in the shop lobby. He poured a cup of the hot liquid adding four packets of sweetener and a smidge of creamer, then handed it to V.

"And just how did you know this is exactly how I liked my coffee?" She asked suspiciously, taking the cup from his hand.

He poured himself a cup before answering her question, no cream or sugars, just black.

"That one night in college, remember you recruited me to accompany you out on a stake out. And about four long boring hours in I got antsy and decided to go grab us some drinks." Weevil said jogging V's memory.

She was working on a case that required her to keep tabs on The Fighting Fitzpatricks. Given her history with the family there was no way in hell she was doing it alone. She and Logan weren't exactly friends but not enemies either, she had just broken up with Piz and Wallace was off on what he called a 'hot date'. Down to her last resort Veronica found herself dialing the familiar number.

"Hey Weevs, whatcha doing?" Veronica asked chiperly. "I can bet you my pinup posters that your head is tilted to the left almost at a perfect ninety degree angle as we speak, am I right?" Weevil spoke trying to control his laughter.

"What? No! Okay maybe. Just meet me at my dad's office." Veronica chuckled as she hung up the phone not waiting to here his reply. He'd say yes, he always said yes. "Oh..yeah..right." Veronica smiled recalling the night in question.

The two stood in a peaceful silence enjoying the hot liquid, before V figured she'd split. Weevil walked her out to her car and opened the drivers door. "Thanks for you know listening and for the shoulder. You're a good friend. I owe you one Eli." V smiles at the biker.

"Five hundred. Thats still the going rate for a favor these days right." He smirks. They share a laugh and exchange goodbyes before Veronica headed over to Wallace's.

/

Jackie's lawyer sent over some final paperwork this morning and Wallace wanted V to take a look before he signed them.

"So it looks like Jackie isn't asking for anything out of the ordinary, just the usual. She's requesting to keep the Beamer and a sum of thirty grand for moving expenses and what not." Veronica says reading through the stacks of papers.

"Well that's a small price to pay, I mean it could be a whole lot worse." Wallace spoke. "See your mom isn't completely selfish." Wallace says to baby Chloe as he rocks her to sleep.

"Hold the phone." Veronica said standing up to move next to Wallace so he could see what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Wallace asks confused.

"It says here that she wants to seek full custody of Chloe." Veronica reads with a confused look on her face.

"What? That can't be! She signed the papers months ago giving me sole custody, tell me she can't do that Veronica." Wallace says angriliy but quiet enough not to disturb Chloe.

He gently lays Chloe down in her crib and gives her kiss on her forehead. They continue their conversation in the kitchen to avoid waking her up.

"I wish I could tell you she can't but she can. Her lawyer is claiming that she wasn't in her right state of mind and that after several months in a rehabilitation center she realized she made a mistake signing over custody. Now she's fully able and willing to take care of Chloe." Veronica explains to Wallace.

Wallace's chest felt like someone had deflated all of the air in it. He didn't care about Jackie being rehabilitated, Wallace still didn't want her around his daughter mother or not. All he could think about was the day he found Chloe home alone screaming her lungs out. He was competing with too many different emotions which caused him to become overwhelmed. No longer being able to keep them back Wallace unleashed his tears and started to sob at the thought of losing his baby girl.

"But you can fix this right? Tell me you're not gonna let her take my daughter away." Wallace spoke in between sobs.

"If not me than who? I'm gonna fight for you and my niece. But what you have to do is stay strong for that precious child in there. We're gonna win this." Veronica says to Wallace who nods and rest his head on his best friend as she hugs him tightly.

/::::

"Veronica." Mac says surprised as she opens her door to see Veronica standing there.

"Hey Mac." Veronica speaks.

Mac gestures for Veronica to come inside.

"I kinda thought you were avoiding me, I've texted you several times. We were suppose to have a spa day Monday remember?" Mac says sounding a little hurt. "I don't know if its because of the whole thing with Naomi and Logan but-."

Mac says before being cut off. "Mac, no. I told you I wasn't mad, well I was at first but that's not why I blew you off Monday. I was helping Wallace deal with his messy divorce and custody battle, it was nothing personal towards you. You're my best friend and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. So, let's just let bygones be bygones." Veronica explained.

"No arguments here!" Mac smiled. "So you're like super early and the first one here for the rehearsal."

"I came by early to explain and to see if there was anything you needed help with." Veronica said mirroring Mac's smile.

"Well...now that you mentioned it the seating chart needs major fixing and the caterer has yet to arrive. I've been calling them for hours they keep saying they're on the way and I need them here ASAP, I've already given them a deposit and everything." Mac said a little panicked.

"No sweat." V said taking off her coat.

"You sure you can fix this?" Mac asks quizzically. "Uh, hi I'm Veronica Mars have we met?" Veronica jokes and gives Mac a smile of reassurance. "Okay first things first, hand me the seating chart and you call the caterer again. Let's see how fast they get here once you tell them your lawyer is one step away from slapping their company with a fat lawsuit.

A couple hours later everyone had arrived and Veronica had the seating chart rearranged to everyone's liking. She even had the catering company so spooked by the lawsuit threat that they offered to take fifty percent off of Mac and Dicks total fee.

The rehersal was a success and now it was time to party. Veronica and Mac watched as everyone was gathered on the floor enjoying the music.

"Well Bond you have once again worked your pixie spy magic." Mac said hugging her best friend. "Consider me Neptunes very own Fairy Godmother." V smiled as Dick made his way over to them.

"Ronnie, mind if I steal my bride to be away for a dance?" Dick asked.

"Steal away." She said as the couple ventured to the middle of the floor.

Veronica watched them interact and it wasn't hard to tell they were crazy for one another.

"They're perfect." Veronica said aloud turning to head back to the table. "I agree." She hears Logan say walking up to her causing her heart to race. "May I have this dance." He asks extending his arm out for her to grab.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, sure why not." Veronica relents.

The music changes and the pace slows as the couples on the floor sway back and forth. "How convenient." Veronica says under her breath but Logan still hears her and smiles to himself.

Veronica reached out to grab Logan's hand as he leads them to the dance floor. Logan gently places his arms at her side and she reaches up to wrap hers around his neck. The two quietly sway back and forth together before Veronica breaks their silence.

"You know, when I dreamed of this moment, 'I've Had the Time of My Life' was always playing." Veronica says immediately causing Logan to laugh, remembering when he said those words to her all those years ago.

"I see what you did there." Logan laughs. The song changes again and it's back to a fast pace beat. So Veronica and Logan walk back over to the sidelines.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now that we got the practice dance out of the way it shouldn't be so awkward when we have to dance at the wedding." Logan speaks.

"Why on Earth would it be awkward?" Veronica asked obviously knowing why. "You know why Veronica, it's obvious there's some tension between you and Naomi." Logan said.

"Naomi? Oh you mean your fiancée." Veronica scoffs. "She's the one with the problem. I'm completely fine with everything, I mean why wouldn't I be? It's not like when we we're teenagers, I'm not pining away for you anything." Veronica lied taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and downing it.

Logan was one of the few people who could detect when Veronica was lying or not. Which is how he knew she lying at the very moment. He wasn't sure which part she was lying about exactly, but she was lying about something. He kind of hope she was lying about it all, even though he shouldn't because he had a fiancée.

"Veronica I need to tell you something." Logan says looking into Veronica's eyes ready to spill everything. But he was interrupted by Mac who had a panicked expression on her face. "Veronica, you need to head to Neptune Memorial your father was just brought in. I don't know the details just that you need to head over." Mac told her best friend.

Veronica's body went numb, all she could think about was the absolute worse. "Veronica did you hear me?" Mac asked noticing her bff still standing in the same spot.

"Ye-yeah, I heard you I just-I just need to find my keys." She answers almost as if she was in a trance.

"Okay, no way I'm letting you drive. I'll take you." Logan says realizing V was in no condition to be operating a vehicle.

"Logan you don't have to do that I can take her." Mac says feeling like she should be doing something.

"No way, you have all these people here I can't let you leave your own rehersal. I'll call you and Dick once we know everything." Logan says giving Mac a hug before hurrying after Veronica who took off.

"What the hell is going on,and why is my fiancé chasing after Veronica Mars?" Naomi who was watching everything from the other side of the room, asks angrily confronting Mac.

"Veronica, wait up! I can't let you drive, not like this." Logan yells out after catching up with her at her car as she yanks and yanks on her driver side door.

"I have to get to my dad he needs me, just let me go." Veronica pleads tears creeping out of eyes.

"Let's go, but I'm driving you."

/

The doctors had informed the family that Keith had entered Stage II of Lung Cancer and suffered a collapsed lung. He was in surgery now getting part of his lung removed. A couple of hours later the doctor emerged with hopeful news that Keith's surgery went well. He wasn't completely out of the woods but if he made it through the next twenty fours hours problem free, it was a safe assumption he'd pull through. Alicia went in first to see Keith, followed by Veronica.

"I love you daddy." Veronica says kissing her father on the forehead then taking a seat next to his hospital bed.

"I love you too kid." Keith says groggily startling Veronica.

"Dad? I'm so happy to hear your voice." Veronica said almost in tears.

"Don't cry honey. C'mon who's your daddy? Me right, so don't cry you know your old man can pull through anything." Keith said trying to reassure his daughter.

"Yeah you are." Veronica chuckled wiping her eyes. "You gave us quite the scare but not Colby though, he just knew you would be okay. He's an amazing kid dad, almost makes me regret missing a year of his life." Veronica confessed.

"You've got to stop dwelling on that Veronica, I told you you're here now and that's what matters. From the way you two interact it's like you never left he idolizes you honey." Keith tells his daughter. "Where is my little guy anyway?"Keith says.

"He fell asleep on Logan while we were waiting for you to get out of surgery." Veronica tells him. Keith gives his daughter a confused look. She understood the look so well she answered before he could question her.

"He drove me here because I was too distraught to drive. You know hearing that your father was rushed to the hospital can have that affect on you." Veronica says.

"You two will never be over he's a good guy honey, give him a chance." Keith says starting to go out of consciousness. The morphine the nurse administrated was finally setting in.

"Uh did you just say what I think you did?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised. Keith rambled something incoherent then fell asleep. Veronica laughed to herself, it had to be the morphine talking because her father would never approve of Logan coherent she thought.

"Goodnight dad." She said giving him a kiss before leaving out of his room. Being that Keith was out for the night, Alicia decided to stay with him so Wallace took Colby home with him and Chloe.

Logan and Veronica headed to his truck not speaking a word. When he pulled up to Keith and Alicia's home he got out to open Veronica's door out of habit. She invited him to come inside, not really sure why but he accepted and walked her in.

"Can I get you anything, water, a beer, some hard liquor?" Veronica asked noticing he seemed a little stressed.

"No thank you." Logan answers. "You sure? Because that's like the tenth time your phones went off and each time you've looked worse than the first." Veronica tells him.

Logan let's out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry, it's the PI in me." Veronica apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize. It's Naomi, she wants answers."

"Answers about what?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Us. She saw the two of us slow dancing and then I ran out after you at the rehersal. She wants me to tell her there's nothing between us." Logan explains.

"So tell her the truth, there's nothing between us." Veronica says.

"C'mon Veronica you know that's not true at all. Deny all you want but you can't tell me you don't feel something everytime we're together. Like right now, how your stomach is in knots and doing summer salts like it's the first time we've met." Logan says inching closer to Veronica.

Veronica is at a lost words, Logan was right about the knots in her stomach. She just didn't know if she was ready to admit the truth, after all Logan had a fiancée. He brushed the hair out of Veronica's face and tucked it begin her ear. Veronica gazed up into Logan's chocolate brown eyes and he gazed into her baby blues.

Logan's phone vibrated, Naomi was calling yet again. "You gonna answer that?" Veronica says breaking their gaze.

"No." Logan speaks before boldly going in for a kiss. To his surprise Veronica didn't pull away she welcomed his lips. After a few minutes of bliss Veronica pulls away.

"Logan we can't do this it isn't fair." She says starting to feel guilty. "It isn't fair to pretend we don't still care for eachother when we clearly do. I know I proposed to Naomi but it's you Veronica it's always been you." Logan confesses. That was all Veronica needed to hear, so what if it was wrong it just felt so right.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica awoke from her night of bliss with Logan. Rolling over and expecting him to be at her side, she stretched her arm out but to her surprise he wasn't there. She sat up in her bed with a confused expression.

"Logan?" Veronica called out.

There was no answer.

She called out for him again but no answer like the first time. Veronica checked her phone for any missed calls or text messages from Logan, but there were none. Just a few from Alicia giving her updates on Keith.

Veronica got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, she greeted Backup then turned on the Keurig. She looked around to see if Logan had left a note but he didn't. Strange, she thought. While waiting for her coffee Veronica dialed Logan's familiar number but quickly hung up, she'd just talk to him later.

Dick and Mac decided to have both of their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in Vegas. The guys and girls would be on their own separate wings of the hotels, and they'd only see eachother for dinner. V digested the hot liquid then grabbed a leash for Backup and went for a run. When she returned from her run she noticed a slim caramel colored woman standing on her porch.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked walking up the steps. The woman removed her glasses and gave Veronica a phony smile.

"Veronica Mars, just the woman I was looking for." Jackie spoke.

"Jackie Fennel, or is it Jackie Cooke? Being that you know you're divorcing your husband." Veronica said seeing no point in playing nice.

"Cute." Jackie said giving Veronica a look. "So are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Not." Veronica said folding her arms. "So what do you want Jackie?"

"Well then. I want you to butt out of my personal business, I hear you're giving Wallace false hopes of him actually retaining custody of Chloe." Jackie said swaying before taking a seat in the patio chair.

"Well as Wallace's attorney, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you never get custody of Chloe. When I'm finished you'll be lucky to get so much as a visitation." Veronica said angrily.

"Wow, Veronica for someone who grew up without a mother I can't believe you'd want the same for your niece." Jackie said mockingly.

Veronica knew what Jackie was doing, she was baiting her.

"It takes more than giving birth to consider yourself a mother. But you're absolutely right Jackie, I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. Which is how I also know what an alcoholic looks like and there's one staring me directly in my face." Veronica smirked observing Jackies body language and the potent stench of bourbon on her breath and clothes.

Jackie's phony smile instantly changed. "What? You're crazy-" She began to speak before Veronica cut her off.

"Save it, you know I'm so glad you decided to stop by. Showing up smashed to verbally assault an attorney alone is leverage. Add that to the fact that you abandoned your first child and passed him off as your mothers child and we in the attorney biz call that an open and shut case. Now get the hell off of porch." Veronica spat walking inside and slamming the door leaving Jackie standing on the porch dumbfounded.

/

After Jackie's visit, V called Wallace to give her a lift since her car was at Mac and Dicks. On the ride to Neptune Memorial to see Keith, she filled Wallace in on the drama. Veronica felt bad about going to Vegas while her dad was laying in a hospital bed, but he insisted she go. He'd rather her be with friends then sitting at home worrying over him. After leaving her dad Veronica, got a text from Mac saying a limo was on its way to pick her up from the hospital and drive them to Vegas.

"I can now officially cross being picked up in a limo at the hospital off of my bucket list." Veronica joked sliding into the black vehicle next to Parker.

It was just Mac, Veronica and Parker inside of the spacious limo. It didn't bother Mac that she didn't have many girlfriends, less drama as she would say. She just never seemed to click with most girls and being in the software business she was surrounded by guys ninety percent of the time.

"Toast to a good ass night!" Parker exclaimed popping open a bottle of champagne.

"Parker it's noon." Mac pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's five o'clock somewhere." Parker responded causing Veronica and Mac to chuckle. They grab some glasses and down the bubbly liquid.

"So where's your bff Naomi?" Veronica asked Mac teasingly. Mac and Parker exchange looks.

"What was that?" Veronica asked.

"You haven't heard?" Parker asked.

"Heard what?" Veronica responded.

"Logan broke off their engagement this morning." Parker said.

"Yeah, Naomi called me crying this morning then she obviously blamed me for bringing you back in town. I thought you knew, I mean you were the last one to talk to Logan before he broke it off." Mac explained.

Veronica reminisced about the events that took place last night between she and Logan. The sex was amazing, gentle and passionate.

"Veronica?" Mac said breaking her out of her daydream. "Oh yeah, no he didn't say a word about it." She responded not wanting to let the girls in on her secret love making session.

"You better watch out Veronica that bitch is crazy, I saw it in her eyes last night. She made a scene after you and Logan left the rehersal dinner." Parker informed Veronica.

"Good thing I didn't let her give me the dress free of charge otherwise she might've tried to take it back." Mac said sipping on her drink.

"Okay enough with the crazy bitch talk, this is a bachelorette party." Parker butted in. "Now about the stripper I was thinking..."

/

"Dude I can't believe you dumped your fiancée, on second thought I can. I bet you slept with Veronica Mars last night didn't you?" Dick asked. "Of course you did it's written all over your face. Man you two can't make up your minds." Dick added not bothering to wait for Logan to answer.

"It just happened I didn't plan it. I felt extremely bad about it which is why I broke it off with Naomi, she didn't deserve that." Logan said sounding remorseful.

"Whatever you say bro, I'm just glad you're back with Veronica but don't tell her I said that." Dick said.

"I'm not with Veronica, it was a one time thing." Logan spoke.

"Yeah right and I don't love porn." Dick and his groomsman John laughed.

After the five hour journey the wedding party arrived in Sin City. They went to their rooms to get changed and have dinner before a night of shenanigans.

"Looking good Veronica." Parker whistled out as Veronica stepped out of the bathroom. "Red is definitely your color and your boobs my God are you wearing a bra they look phenomenal." Parker added

"Nope. As Lily would say, how many bra-less years do I have left?" Veronica replied laughing.

"Let's go make Vegas our bitch!" Mac exclaimed shocking both Parker and Veronica but nonetheless they were on board and ready for a night on the town.

At dinner everyone was looking forward to the bachelor and bachelorette parties. But they were all in all excited to spend the next two days completely shitfaced. However Veronica noticed Logan avoiding eye contact and giving her the cold shoulder throughout dinner. This caused her to be confused being that spent lastnight making love.

"Come take a walk with me." Veronica said to Logan while Mac and Dick sucked face and Parker flirted with John the groomsman. The went over to a secluded spot near the balcony of the restaurant.

"You seem to be avoiding me, is it because of lastnight?" Veronica asked wanting answers.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Logan answered.

"I heard about you breaking it off with Naomi. Was that because of what we did? Do you regret it?" Veronica told him.

"Veronica lastnight with you was one of the best nights of my life, so no I don't regret it."

"Then I'm really confused because that's not how you're acting. You've been giving me the silent treatment all night and it's like you can't even look me in the face. Why?" Veronica pressed

"Veronica tonight's not the night for this." Logan said turning to walk away.

"No tell me!" She said grabbing his shirt trying to stop him. She struggled to hold onto him but knowing she wouldn't let up Logan decided to come clean.

"I feel like I took advantage of you!" Logan confessed angrily turning around to face the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked with a confused look.

"You were dealing with the stuff with your dad and I knew you were vulnerable. So I thought if I showed up as your white knight giving you a shoulder to cry on you'd take me back. Only that was selfish of me because I had a fiancée, a fiancée I only proposed to so that I wouldn't fall back into anything with you." Logan confessed.

"I wanted to, you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do." Veronica said reaching up to put her hand to his face but Logan rejected her touch.

"Well If I hadn't laid out the red carpet it wouldn't have happened. I don't regret it Veronica but it can't happen again. We can't happen again, it'll only end up bad and we both know it. I'm just trying to protect my heart it's been through a lot over the years." Logan explains.

Veronica stood there listening to Logans words not believing what she was hearing. It baffled her how they went from making love one night to this. It was unexpected and quite frankly she had to admit it hurt.

"Look we can still be-."

"What friends, is that where you were going with that? No thanks, you're right it wouldn't have worked anyway we failed every other time right? No hard feelings, I'm going to go back to our table."

Veronica said giving Logan a fake smile before turning around not wanting him to see the tears fall that she'd been holding in.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back at the table Veronica tried to not let her feelings show. So she smiled when she had to and laughed when it was necessary, all while tossing back shots.

"Whoa there Mars, take it easy." John said commenting on Veronica's drinking.

Veronica shot him a look then motioned for the waitress to bring her two more. She noticed by Mac and Dick's body language that something was off between them as they stood off to the side having a heated discussion. But in her current state she thought better of it to get involved.

Logan watched Veronica take the last two shots before speaking up.  
"I really think you should pace yourself Veronica." He says concerned, knowing how bad Veronica handled her liquor.

"Really? You're gonna lecture me about my drinking? The irony." She scoffed.

"For fucks sake Veronica, I'm just trying to be a good friend." Logan said feeling himself getting angry.

"Friends don't screw eachothers brains out like we did last night." Veronica announced a little louder than she intended then stormed out of the restaurant.

Upset as well Logan left the table and headed in the direction of the bar.

"Well that escalated quickly, are we the only sane ones here?" Parker says to John.

Mac found Veronica sitting on the floor of their luxurious bathroom sniffling.

"So you and Logan huh?" Mac said sliding down to sit next to her bff.

"I just don't get what went wrong." Veronica cried. "I thought that with everything that was going on recently with my family that Logan would be the silver lining to it all. He starts talking about how it's always been me and telling me sweet nothing's. So naturally we end up having sex then he up and reneges on everything he said the previous night, saying it shouldn't of happened. He said that he's trying to protect his heart from being hurt again. He said it like I'm some kind of man eater." Veronica said wiping her eyes.

"Well did you ever look at it from his point of view. Even though it's obvious the love between you guys is inexplicable, you two can really bring the worse out in eachother. When you left him the last time I had never seen someone so distraught as Logan was, it was bad. You just bailed on him with no explaination, I get that it's what you do, but do you realize that you're doing what every woman in Logan's life has done." Mac explained.

Veronica thought to how Logan lost Lily and his mom within a year of eachother. Not to mention he also lost her for the first time not long after that when she accused him of killing Lily that day on Dog Beach.

"I know I'm your best friend so naturally im supposed to be on your side, which I am. But as your best friend it's also my obligation to tell you when I think you have to take some of the responsibility for the matter at hand. Just be there Veronica be his friend, because correct me if I'm wrong but I think you'd rather have him in your life as a friend than not at all." Mac adds.

Veronica took a moment to let what Mac said sink in, although she hated to admit it Mac was right. Being friends with both Logan and Veronica she was never biased and she usually had the best answers to their problems.

"God do you have to be right all the time I mean c'mon." Veronica chuckles starting to feel better.

"Since we're spilling our guts tonight, wanna talk about what you and your future hubby were having a heated discussion about?" Veronica inquired.

Mac sighed.  
"You saw that huh? It's nothing really."

"Although my business cards say otherwise don't forget that I'm still a PI at heart. Body language tells it all my friend." Veronica spoke.

"Damn you and your keen observations. Well...when you and Logan went off to talk I got a call from Lauren." Mac said.

"Lauren..Lauren..Oh your bio sister!" Veronica said excitedly. "You kept in touch with her after all these years?"

"We've been in contact for about a year ever since her twenty first birthday. Parker had convinced me to go to some new club and Lauren and I bumped into eachother." Mac explains.

"Wow! Twenty one already man." Veronica said shocked.

"I know! So naturally I had no idea who she was when she stopped me, being that I hadn't seen her since she was eleven. Her mom well I guess my mom too, told her about me when she was eighteen. We exchanged numbers that night and got to know eachother. Im telling you V it's like she and I grew up together we're so similar. She's even stayed with Dick and I a couple of times." Mac says happily.

"Everything sounds like its great, so what was with the argument earlier?"

Mac's bright smile began to fade.  
"Well Lauren told Ellen her mom, about the wedding and now she and my bio dad want to come." Mac said.

"And that's a bad thing?" V asked.

"No well yes, I don't know. My parents aren't really too open when it comes to talking about the switch. Let alone have the Sinclairs present in the same room as them especially on their daughters wedding day. Dick thinks I should invite them but I'm kind of on the fence about it. Which is what we were fighting about." Mac confesses laying her head on Veronica's shoulder.

V rested her head on Mac's and they both let out a deep sigh, just as Parker strolls in.

"Nope, not happening. You two Debbie downers need to get up right now. Put your guy problems on the back burner and let's go shake our flat white asses, this is a bachelorette party people." Parker sasses not taking no for an answer. "Chop chop!"

::/:::::/:::/:/

It was four am and the girls were drunk, Veronica was the least drunk out of the group but nonetheless she was buzzed. Mac was determined to talk to Dick so they went to the boys side of the hotel.

"Richard I want to talk to you." Mac whispers drunkily tapping on the suite door.

"Mac there's no way he can hear you." Veronica said trying to balance herself.

"RICHARD!" Mac shouted rather loudly.

Parker grabbed Mac an they fell to the floor laughing.

"I have a room key we can just let ourselves in." Parker informed.

V and Mac give her a weird look.

"How'd you get a key to their room?" V asked.

"John. He said to come by if I wanted to cuddle and boy do I want to cuddle." She giggles.

After watching Parker struggle to slide the key in, Veronica takes it from her hand and leads them inside. Logan and John who were up playing video games were surprised to see the girls just stroll into their suite. Mac immediately takes off to Dicks room and climbs into bed with a half conscious Dick. They incoherently mumble words to eachother smile and then pass out together.

"I'm here to take you up on that cuddle." Parker says flinging her purse on the couch. John gives Logan a look then happily takes Parker into his room leaving Logan and Veronica alone.

"I did not see that coming." Logan laughs referring to Parker and John hooking up.

Veronica doesn't say anything she just giggles, a sure way for Logan to tell that she's intoxicated.

"You wanna sit down or I can walk you back to your suite? Because if can bet that neither Parker or Mac will be back out here anytime soon." Logan informs Veronica.

Veronica shakes her head no really fast swaying back and forth.

"You're cute when your drunk you know that." Logan says trying not to laugh at her.

"Excuse me I am not cute, puppies are cute. I'm a lioness, a very sexy lioness." She says tousling her hair causing them to both laugh out loud.

"Well sexy lioness, how's about we go down to the all night cafe in the hotel. I'll get them to make you chicken tacos, I know you're dying for some." Logan says smiling.

Veronica instantly smiles at him then puts her sassy face back on.

"How'd you know about my craving for chicken tacos." She says eyebrows raised.

"You don't remember? That summer we lived together after graduation before you moved to San Fran, we were so happy to have made it through college that we spent a good deal of it hammered. And just about everynight no matter the time you begged me to order chicken tacos from that sketchy take out place." Logan reminisced jogging Veronica's memory.

"Lead the way friend." Veronica smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was tired of angst so I added some fluff into the mix! But as we all know where there's LoVe there's drama**.

"Let's promise to not fight anymore okay." Mac says laying on her fiancé's chest.

"Pinky promise." Dick replied holding out his pinky for Mac to interlock hers with his.

After tending to the hangovers they both suffered the couple had spent the morning talking over their issues. They ultimately agreed to invite the Sinclairs to be apart of their union. Mac even decided to ask Lauren to be a bridesmaid and Dick would ask Mac's little brother Ryan to be a groomsmen to balance out the wedding party. Mac wasn't sure how her parents would react to the news but if they loved their daughter they'd accept it.

"I didn't realize it was this late." She yawned seeing that clock almost read noon. "I guess we should see where everyone is."

"Do we have to? I'd rather lay here and do sexy things with you." Dick moans pulling Mac back down in bed.

"C'mon, I promise we'll have years and years together of doing sexy things." Mac spoke.

She and Dick exited his bedroom and walked into the living area, no one was out there. They walked over to the Logan's separate suite room and opened his door.

"Well, well. Looks like you two kissed and made up." Dick said loudly waking up a sleeping Logan and Veronica, who hid under the sheets mildy embarrassed.

Mac wasn't as shocked as Dick was she knew they'd hook up again, it was inevitable.

"One day you'll get that whole knocking thing down pat." Logan said not fazed by being barged in on by Dick, he'd grown accustomed to it.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen." Mac spoke. "We're gonna let you two be but before we go have you guys seen Parker? She was as hammered as I was and I wanted to make sure was okay."

"I think she's in pretty good hands, a pair of nice firm hands." Veronica yelled out from underneath the sheets.

"Come again?" Mac said confused.

"From the sound of it I'm guessing again and again." Logan said causing him and Veronica to laugh.

Dick and Mac both stood there with a confused expression on their faces.

"Check Johns room." Logan told them.

"No way! Shut up!" Mac said in disbelief.

"This I gotta see, we'll leave you two be but we're leaving soon check out is in two hours" Dick said before him and Mac left.

Once they were gone Logan threw back the sheets exposing his and Veronica's nakedness.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed pulling them back to cover her petite frame causing him to chuckle a little.

"What are we doing? I mean besides falling back into bad habits. Once again we end up in bed with eachother, isn't this why we fought in the first place? Because you didn't want this." Veronica asked.

"I know what I said before and I shouldn't have said it. And I also know that I've been giving you mixed signals and Lilly pretty much ripped me a new one for doing so but-." Logan spoke before Veronica cut him off.

"Lilly?" Veronica asked confused sitting up.

"Yeah. She comes to me sometimes but she usually only appeared when I was passed out from doing a bender. But since I've gotten my drinking under control I hadn't seen her. Which was why I surprised to see her lastnight." Logan explained.

Veronica thought she was the only one Lilly visited from time to time but she wasn't. She hadn't got a visit from Lilly in quite sometime.

"Lastnight?"

"Yeah it was after we had that argument. I went to bar and after a couple shots she appeared telling me to call it quits and that I didn't want to throw three years of straightening up down the drain. So I left the bar to go up on the roof and there she was again. She said I was the worlds biggest loser for pushing you away. I won't go into details about everything we talked about because you know talks with Lilly are well you know, special." Logan half smiled.

"It's weird that Lilly of all people would be the one pushing for us to be together." Veronica said.

They sat in silence for a minute, both thinking about Lilly and the impact she had on their lives.

"So did The Great and Powerful Lilly have a solution for our troubles?" Veronica teased poking at Logan's bare side.

"She did. I know you have trust issues and in the past my drinking and aggressive nature did nothing to help you get pass them. It's been six years Veronica and I'm not that guy anymore and if you let me I can show you how trustworthy I can be." Logan admitted.

Veronica's face lit up.  
"Logan what are you exactly saying?"

"I'm saying Veronica Mars, I want another shot at you another shot at us. So what do you say bobcat?" Logan smiled.

"I say we have about an hour and forty five minutes to burn, so less talk more-." She says before being cut off by Logan's lips.

/:::::/./.::::::::/

Back in Neptune Veronica headed over to her dads to grab some clothes before heading back to Logan's.

"Hey boy." Veronica cooed as Backup came running towards her.

"Ronica!" Colby yelled jumping on his big sister tackling her to the ground. "I've missed you Ronica, I thought you went away again" He said chipperly but Veronica saw a little sadness in his eyes.

Veronica laid in the grass and hugged her little brother tightly.

"You thought it was that easy to get rid of me, face it kid you're stuck with me." She smiled giving him a wink. "Now let's go inside I'm starving. How's about we bake some cookies, what do you say?" Veronica asked Colby.

"First one there gets to lick the spoon." He replies taking off to the kitchen.

After spending time with Alicia and Colby, V was on her way to Logan's. Halfway there, she got a call from him saying something came up and that they should meet up later. So Veronica decided to go see her dad, visiting hours were almost over so she had to be quick.

"For someone who just had major surgery three days ago you're looking migh-ty good." Veronica said kissing her dad on the forehead before taking a seat.

But in reality he looked weak, very weak. Alicia warned her he wouldn't be in the best condition being that he had a bad reaction to the drugs he was administered after surgery.

"You're back in one piece so I take it the trip went well." Keith spoke.

"It was a little rocky at first but in the end it turned out pretty rad." She smiled

"Oh boy, I know that smile." Keith shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Veronica replied.

"That look the goofy one you're sporting now. It's Logan, you two you're back together aren't you?"

Veronica thought very carefully before answering her dad. She wasn't sure if her answer would get him worked up or not.

"It depends, would it be a bad thing if I said yes?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised.

"I just want you to be happy honey."

"Dad, before you say anything it's not-. Wait what'd you say?" V asked noticing he wasn't shouting or giving her a look of disapproval.

"I said I just want you to be happy Veronica. You're not a kid anymore honey, I can't forbid you from seeing Logan." Keith says taking a breath.

"Although I'm not very fond of him I know he would do just about anything for you and anything to protect you. And that's where he earns my respect." Keith stops again catching his breath, Veronica grabs him some water but he waves it off telling her he's fine before continuing

"If anyone knows that life is too short it would be me. So if you two are giving it another shot I say good luck and I hope it sticks this time." Keith finishes giving her a weak smile.

Veronica didn't bother to reply to what her dad said instead she smiled at him. She then laid next to him basking in the few minutes of silence she knew they'd have before the nurse would come in and tell her visiting hours were over.

After leaving Neptune Memorial, V grabbed some takeout for she and Logan before going over to his place. Logan's condo was located next to the beach more so for the easy surfing access than the impeccable view. There was a Mercedes parked behind Logan's, Veronica just assumed it was a business client of Logan's.

When she walked up to the door she found it slightly ajar and she heard raised voices inside. Curiosity peeking, she carefully closed the front door and crept towards the voices. She knew one of the voices was Logans and once closer she identified the other as Naomi. Veronica's snooping skills must've been rusty because Naomi spotted Veronica peeking from around the corner. Naomi smiled at the plan that was forming in her mind.

"Let's not argue okay. I love you Logan." Naomi smiled wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. "Don't you still love me? I mean we were good together right?" She asked letting fake tears fall.

Veronica watched and rolled her eyes at Naomi pulling out all the stops, but Veronica knew Logan wouldn't fall her schemes.

"Look don't cry, we had a good run Naomi." Logan said wiping her face.

"But do you love me?" Naomi asked again.

"Yes Naomi I love you but I-."

Naomi didn't let Logan finish, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. For a split second Logan kissed her back and Naomi flashed Veronica a smile. Veronica's mouth dropped along with the bag of takeout she was carrying realizing that Naomi knew she was there the whole time.

Logan's eyes grew wide while Naomi stood back with an evil grin.

"Veronica wait!" He called out running outside after her.

"Looks like my work here is done." Naomi said.

"You bitch, you knew she was here." Logan said in disbelief.

"Hey if you don't want me, then I'll make it so your precious Veronica won't want you." Naomi spoke before leaving Logan standing alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica walked Dog beach for hours trying to clear her mind. She analyzed and overthought every little detail until ultimately realized being alone with her thoughts wasn't such a good idea. It was almost one thirty in the morning but she needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Whatcha doing?" Veronica asked trying to not sound sad.

"Veronica it's one thirty in the morning." The voice sighed. "Where are you? Wait nevermind I already know, I'm on my way." He spoke getting up sensing she needed him why else would she call this late.

Twenty minutes later Eli Navarro drove up, he shut off his engine and took off his helmet then walked toward the beach.

"Here." Weevil spoke holding out a styrofoam cup containing her favorite liquid.

Veronica smiled and accepted the treat, Weevil took a seat in the sand next to the blonde and they sat in silence. They sat there for about ten minutes before she broke the quiteness.

"So are you gonna ask me?" Veronica questioned the Latino.

"Nope, I never ask questions V you know that. If you want me to know I know you'll tell me." Weevil replies.

Veronica always loved how he never pushed her to talk about what was bothering her. It was like they had this unspoken code.

"Why do you always come? I mean most guys don't do these kind of things without some kind of ulterior motive." V inquired.

Weevil cracked a smile showing his pearly whites.  
"To be honest in the beginning, I just liked the idea of having a pretty badass blonde in my corner who was willing to help me whenever I was in trouble. But then over time that badass blonde became a friend. Someone who I became a little protective over especially when it came to her choices of guys. So I didn't mind being woken up at all hours of the morning when she needed someone to talk to or assist on a stakeout." Weevil admitted.

"And what about now, how does one feel about said blonde?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"She's family." Weevil smiled. "How else do you think I knew you needed me?"

Veronica smiled and rested her head on his shoulder letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Someone better alert Wallace that you're trying to steal his best friend spot." Veronica joked and they shared a laugh.  
"I love you Eli." Veronica told him.

"I love you too V." Weevil replies as they sit and bask in the sound of the waves crashing ashore.

/::::/::::/

The next morning Mac had informed Dick on what happened between Veronica, Logan and Naomi. Fed up with the drama Dick headed over to Logan's place to knock some sense into him. When he arrived be didn't bother knocking instead he used his key to let himself in.

"C'mon dude this is pathetic. Get up!" Dick said walking into the bedroom snatching the blankets off of his friend.

Logan sat up in bed, his eyes were bloodshot which indicated he had obviously been crying. Seeing his best friends face Dick decided to ease up a bit.

"You two can't keep doing this to eachother bro. Everytime it's the samething, and quite frankly it needs to end. I mean what were you thinking kissing Naomi?" Dick spoke.

"She set the whole thing up she knew Veronica was watching that's why she kissed me." Logan said.

"I know all about that, Veronica called Mac this morning. But did you have to kiss her back? You couldn't push her away? I told you exactly what would happen when you proposed to Naomi, now she's out for blood." Dick said grabbing a beer out of the fridge in Logan's room.

"So what am I supposed to do? She won't answer my calls or texts, I've left her a dozen voicemails." Logan stated.

"I don't know but you better think of something because I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow. And the last thing I want is for her to have to deal with this bullshit between her maid of honor and my best man." Dick spat finishing his beer.

"Apologize to Naomi for toying with her emotions and make up or play nice or whatever with Ronnie. If my bride isn't happy with me because of you dude it's not gonna be pretty." Dick said getting up to leave. "I love you bro." He added before leaving out.

Dick was right and Logan knew it, he got up an got himself together then made a call to Naomi. He asked if she would meet him in the park downtown in an hour.

"I'm here what do you want?" Naomi asked with attitude arriving a half hour late.

Logan motioned for her to sit on the bench next to him, she did.

"Look, I know that I hurt you so what you did was to get back at me, I get it. I should have never proposed to you, granted I do care about you a lot. I proposed under false pretenses, I thought that if I married you that it would stop me from feeling what I feel for Veronica." Logan confessed.

"But it didn't." Naomi spoke.

"No it did not." Logan admitted.

"So you used me?" She questioned with a little hurt in her voice.

"In a sense yes, but everything I've ever told you before this whole Veronica thing was true. You came into my life when I needed someone the most, you accepted the flawed me and never once asked me to change who I was. And for that Naomi I will forever remain grateful." Logan added.

"I just wish I could do or say something to make you stay with me but I can't make you love me either. I know I know you love me, it's just not like you do her right? I would really like to hate you right now but I can't. I appreciate you being honest with me good thing too, because I was this close to keying your cars." Naomi chuckled wiping away the single tear that fell from her eye.

"I don't want to use the cliche 'we can still be friends' but just know if you ever need anything I'm here for you Naomi and I mean that." Logan stated hugging her goodbye.

"I appreciate that, and as your friend can I just say if you ever feel the need to propose to a girlfriend to cover up feelings for an ex just don't." She laughed "Oh and tell Veronica I'm sorry if I hurt her." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Logan felt good about coming clean to Naomi, now there was one more person he needed to set things straight with. He opted not to call Veronica instead he drove to her dads to see her in person. When he got there he saw Colby out in the front yard playing with Backup.

Backup immediately came running towards Logan. I guess after all the years of him and Veronica being together Backup considered him family. Logan had to admit he loved that dog almost as much as Veronica.

"Hey I know you, you're Ronica's friend." Colby said to Logan.

"That's right I am, is your sister home I really need to speak to her." Logan asked the five year old.

"Umm, Ronica told me to not tell you where she was if you came by." Colby said honestly.

Logan laughed to himself.

"What about if I gave you this?" Logan said pulling out a dollar from his pocket. "I'll give you this dollar if you tell me and I promise to not tell Veronica you told me. Sound good?"

"I don't have a problem keeping a secret but Backup might." Colby said slyly.

"I can't believe I'm getting hustled by a five year old. It's no question that you're a Mars." Logan said laughing pulling out a five for Backup.

"She's at the shop with Wallace." Colby smiled taking the money and running with Backup in tow.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at F&N Automotive. He saw Veronica's hybrid parked out front confirming in she was there.

"Can I help?" One of the workers asked him.

"Yes I'm looking for Veronica." Logan spoke.

Before the worker could answer Weevil walked out.

"I got this Frank, you can go back out on the floor." He said with authority.

"Look man I don't want any trouble I just want to talk to Veronica, can you get her for me?" Logan asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now man, seeing the guy she's in love with kiss another woman can do that to you." Weevil spoke.

"That isn't any of your business." Logan said feeling himself get upset.

"When someone I care about calls me up in the middle of the night, it becomes my business. Just like this here is my business, so you can either leave willingly or I will gladly give you the ass whoppin that's had your name on it since highschool then put you out myself. Your choice." Weevil said taking off his work gloves hoping Logan would choose the second option.

Seeing that things were getting heated Veronica decided to step in.  
"Alright that's enough, it's okay Eli I can handle him."

"You sure V, because I can-"

"I'm fine I promise." She assured him.

He gave her a look then headed back inside but not too far inside just in case she needed him.

"How'd you know I was here?" V asked Logan.

"I paid your kid brother six bucks and he told me."Logan informed her.

"You bribed a five year old?" She exclaimed

"Hey I only offered him a dollar but he said Backup needed some convincing so he made me pay him five more. He's not as innocent as you're making him out to be in this situation." Logan told her they both then burst into laughter.

After catching her breath from laughing she got serious again.

"What do you want Logan? If it's to tell me it's not what it looked like, save it. I realized Naomi set the kiss up but you were responsible for kissing her back." Veronica told him.

"You're absolutely right, I kissed her I fucked up. I understand why she did what she did, I talked with her earlier and came clean about everything. The reason why I proposed to her and about us, it was a hard pill for her to swallow but she understood. I made amends with her and now I have to make peace with you because we can't keep doing this and per request of Dick." Logan states.

"Dick? What does Dick have to do with this?" She questioned

"He said this back and forth between us was having an affect on Mac a day before her dream wedding. And if she's not happy then it won't be pretty. His word not mine." Logan informed

"Poor Mac, I feel bad for putting her in the middle of this when she already has so much going on. So what do we do?" Veronica asked him.

"We can fake nice and work out our issues later or we can just let bygones be bygones and start fresh, a clean slate. As if we we're giving this thing a try for the first time." Logan says.

Veronica ponders over the thought for a minute. Did she really want to do this again? Would anything change? She didn't know but what she did know was that she was in love with the guy standing in front of her.

"So a clean slate means we get to experience some of our firsts again for the first time?" She asked grinning.

"You are insatiable woman." Logan replied after realizing what she meant.

"But I'm cute so you love me." She says happily.

"I do love you Veronica always know that." He says pulling her in close.

"I love you too. But I swear to God Logan this better be the last time we do this damn song and dance." She says sternly then hugs him tightly.

"I guess you two kissed and made up?" Weevil says walking out.

"Looks that way, Weevil I know you don't exactly care much for me but I love her." Logan tells the biker.

"My opinion of you doesn't matter, as long as you treat her good we'll never have issues. She means a lot to me Echolls you hurt her again and I'll deliver that ass whoppin I promised earlier." Weevil smirked but was serious at the same time.

The men shook hands in agreement then Logan and Veronica went back to Logan's to prep for an eventful day of wedding festivities tomorrow.


End file.
